The Chinese Poker deck comprises two kinds of cards, i.e. the celestial cards and the terrestrial cards. The celestial cards include three suits, i.e., the "sun", "moon", and the "star"; the terrestrial cards include three suits, i.e., the "club", "bamboo", and the "pine". The composition of these cards is based on the fortune-telling art, which involves the five primary elements (metal, wood, water, fire and sail), the ten celestial stems (Chia, I, Bing, Ding, Wu, Chi, Geng, Hsin, Ren, Guei), and the twelve terrestrial branches (Tze, Chou, Yin, Mao, Chen, Si, Wu, Wei, Shen, Yeou, Shuh, Hai). The Chinese Poker not only can be used for calculating the Chinese perpetual calendar to facilitate the study of the Chinese culture and the telling one's fortune, but also can be used for playing more games than the Western Poker.